The Surprise
by RexieCakes
Summary: Becky, Jack, Connor, and Dallas all have a surprise for the ones that they love, but what type of surprise is it? Includes Becky/Imogen, Clare/Jack, Alli/Dallas, and Connor/Jenna!


"Okay, okay. We've got everything ready! This will be great!"

"I agree!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Dallas, Connor, Jack, and Becky had all just finished setting up the stage for their big surprise...

All four of them were going to be singing a song together, and as they did that... They were going to be proposing to the one that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with!

"I'm so happy is letting us do this!" Becky cheered.

"Just remember I was the one who convened him to let us do this," Connor pointed out.

"Why of course!" Jack laughed.

* * *

"So why do they wanna see us in the auditorium?"Imogen asked. "Becky wouldn't tell me a thing!"

"Well all I know is that they've got a surprise for us," Clare responded.

"I wanna know what it is! I hate waiting," Alli whined.

"Me too," Jenna sighed, as they all entered the aututourm.

"Come right up, ladies! And take a seat in the front row!" Jack said.

And with that Clare, Alli, Jenna, and Imogen did exactly as they were told.

After they all sat down they noticed Dallas, Connor, Jack, and Becky all had microphones in their hands.

"Alright we're gonna give you ladies your surprise now! So just sit back and relax!" Dallas howled.

Then it began as Becky, Jack, Connor, and Dallas all sung in unison.

"Oh oh you make my heart race... Oh, oh, oh. Oh, Oh, Oh!

"I want you for life, for life.

Can't ya be mine, girl? Just be mine. Just be mine,"

"This ain't easy I don't want ya to feel like I'm forcing you into my heart, but I know you want in there...

So just please... Please stay with me, stay with me, oh stay with me!"

Becky, Jack, Dallas,

* * *

and Connor all knelled down on one knee, all took out boxes from from behind their backs. They were little black boxes...

"Imogen Moreno ..." Becky said.

"Clare Edwards..." Jack said.

"Jenna Middleton..." Connor said.

"Alli Bhandari..." Dallas said.

Then all four friends all gulped together, before finishing with a question...

"Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, Imogen, Clare, Jenna, and Alli all got up and ran onto the stage, to the one that they loved, and answered the question. In unison.

"YES!"

Jack grinned as she put the engagement ring on Clare's finger, just as Becky did the same for Imogen, Dallas did the same for Alli., and Connor did the same for Jenna.

All four couples then shared a kiss, feeling happier than ever.

* * *

**Hey all! Well it's been a little while, hasn't it? :P I haven't been writing much lately, because I've been busy with other things. But I had this idea for a while swimming in my head, and I knew I wanted to get it done before the season final, so... Since it's tomorrow I thought I'd better post this today. (I wrote it a few days ago) Anyways yes... YES I WENT THERE. =w= I paired Jack and Clare.. Okay honestly, I think the idea is awesome. xD I mean,... Sure it's probably never gonna happen, but... I don't know it's just... Well does anyone remember the episode where Jack and Clare hung out, throwing the axes at the posts... or whatever they were? Yeah... It was then that I got feels for them. xD I'm picky with pairing certain people on the show... And we all know I do not like jack/Imogen. And while I like the idea of Drew and Clare/ and I still love Clare and Eli, I just... Like Jack and Clare a lot! Plus if Jack was with Clare... Then there would be no one in the way of Imogen and Becky... Oh and speaking of those two... I saw the summer add on TV last week, and the kissing scene, and I realized it was Jack and Imogen kissing, not Imogen and Becky... For some reason I got those two mixed up.. ._. And I don't know how they look nothing alike. But despite that, I still ship Imogen and Becky hard! oHHH AND ONE MORE THING! I know I can't be the only one who's heard of this... um Drew/Becky thing, right? ;c I don't like the couple at all. It's wrong. It's wrong because Becky was Adam's love, and Drew is his brother, and it's wrong because Becky belongs with Imogen, no matter what flipping happens... ._. I'd so rather have Drew with Clare, than for him to date Becky.**

**Anyways... Yeah. That's it. Tomorrow's the big two parter season final and I'm very excited for it! c: Hope we don't lose anyone... I don't want that storm to kill anyone off. **


End file.
